The Spiral Fish Cakes
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: Hinata has been invited to a house party, but she doesn't really want to go. That is until Sakura gives her no other option. While there she meets the lead singer of the band playing and he's breath taking. How will Hinata handle the meeting? [naruhina] (college AU)


Hinata glared at the wall as it slightly vibrated because of the loud music pounding behind it. She already told her neighbors twice to turn it down, and they simply smiled nodded their head and slammed the door on her face. She stood up from her desk and started beating the wall with her fist. The music got louder. She screamed slightly in frustration and prepared to walk over there when her dorm room door opened wide revealing her roommate, Sakura.

The pink haired beauty raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "What's got you so riled up?"

At that very moment, the loud music was accompanied by a loud thump. She glared at the wall and Sakura started laughing. Hinata turned her ire on her friend. Sakura raised her hands up with an enormous grin on her face, "Hey! Don't get mad at me. I just got back from the gym. It's not like I told them to interrupt your studying. Although, my offer still stands."

"I have a test in two weeks. No," Hinata sat down at her desk forgetting about her neighbors when another loud thump came from their room. She growled a little this time.

Sakura slapped a hand on the desk, and Hinata jumped at the sound, "Two weeks is a long ways away, and this party is tonight. So guess what sugar you're coming with me. I'm no longer giving you a choice. Deal with it!"

With a waggle of her finger, she turned away and grabbed her bathroom bag leaving the bedroom. Hinata figured she was going to take a shower, and that meant the conversation was over. She glared at her binder filled with notes from lectures and her book, plus her laptop opened to reveal helpful websites, all tools for studying. She had been studying hard for the past three days, perhaps Sakura was right, but leaving her studies to go to a party wasn't exactly her thing.

She'd never been to a party before either. She wasn't ready! She was much more comfortable just reading a good book or watching a movie down in the living area. Hinata pushed away from the desk and flopped onto her bed face first. What was she going to do with Sakura?

Thirty minutes later Sakura came in the room smelling like soap. She sat down on her bed and stared at Hinata's sleeping form. She looked at her alarm clock and realized they only had an hour before the party started. Was it already Seven? She stood up and started shaking Hinata.

"Get up! If you don't start getting ready now, I'll never hear the end of it from you. We've got to get there on time, or I might miss Sasuke. I will not let you make me miss my Sasuke-kun!" She hadn't realized by the end of her speech she was thrashing Hinata around until the girl looked dizzy. "Oops, Sorry."

Hinata sat up grabbing her head. How long had she been asleep? She glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes! She wasted all of her studying time! She stared at Sakura in horror. Her roommate spoke up, "Oh no you don't! You're going, and now you're full of energy too."

Hinata wanted to curse at the inconvenience, but Sakura wasn't going to let her stay here studying. She stood up grumbling and started moving clothes around in the closet. She didn't exactly have 'party' clothes. She dropped her head in despair. How was she going to make it through tonight? Oh, perhaps she could stay for an hour, and then she could come up with an excuse like her stomach hurt and leave early. That was a good idea! Suddenly Hinata felt a lot better about going knowing she had an escape route.

"Stop lollygagging! Here," Sakura reached past Hinata pulling out a daring black dress. She stared pointedly at Hinata's chest, and she started blushing beet red, "Yeah, on second thought I don't think those will fit in one of my dresses. I think Ino might have something more your size though. Wait here. Don't think this gets you off the hook."

Hinata blushed at Sakura's retreating form covering her voluptuous chest. It's not like she asked for them to be this size, but Sakura had a point they weren't by any means close in dress size. Faster than Hinata could come up with a good enough excuse not to go Sakura was back and holding an even skimpier dress than the earlier one. Her eyes opened to the size of saucers at the idea of wearing such a risqué dress. Sakura laughed and held out a second dress.

"I thought you wouldn't really like this one, but I'd at least give you the option," She held out a light purple dress that covered more but still left much of her skin out on display. She gulped. All of her nerves were coming back. Her roommate spoke again, "Here I'll do your makeup for you."

Hinata smiled at changed into the purple dress. The dress hugged all her curves, and she desperately wanted to tug at the hem of it, but she had to admit she did look beautiful. She wasn't used to so much skin, but she kind of liked it. Hinata sat behind her desk as Sakura stared painting her face with different types of powders.

Nearly thirty minutes later Hinata finally looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she'd never felt so beautiful in her life. The dress hugged her generous curves while the makeup annunciated her features making them sharper and more defined. Her eyes practically glowed on her face, and her dark hair helped pull it all together. Sakura finished putting her lipstick on and finished with a small pop.

"Are you ready?" Hinata nodded her head but felt her stomach flip at the idea of going to a party, "Then let's go."

It was dark. It was light enough that she could see faces and features, but the lights were dimmed as far as they could go, and smoke was all around the room. Whoever brought the fog machine should be strung by their toes because it made it even harder to see clearly. The room was filled to the brim with college students, and nearly everyone had a red plastic cup in their hand.

"Hinata loosen up a bit!" Sakura screamed over the music throwing an arm over her shoulder and Hinata was hit by the smell of alcohol on her breath. She had no idea Sakura liked to drink, but then again considering her mentor she wasn't too surprised.

"I think I'm fine as I am now," Sakura stared blankly at Hinata and after a few seconds she screamed out.

"What?!" Hinata sighed. Obviously she was too drunk or the music was too loud because she had no idea what Hinata was talking about. Suddenly Sakura shot up and started patting her vigorously on the shoulder, "Sorry girl there he is! You'll be okay alone right?"

Hinata nodded her head as Sakura zoomed across the room, and all her drunken stupor gone when she got to the side of a dark hair male who didn't seem to excited to be here either. Now Hinata had the feeling that Sakura was playing drunker than she actually was because she seemed sober enough talking to the new guy. She leaned towards him and was giving all the signals that she was interested. He waved her off as he walked over to a group of men leaving Sakura pouting. She returned to Hinata's side not nearly as enthusiastic as she was before.

Hinata wished she was as bold as Sakura sometimes. Willing to walk up to a guy she liked and actually start conversations with them instead of just staring at them longingly from the shadows. Out of nowhere a bright spotlight came on at the edge of the room. Somehow someone brought a mini-stage into the apartment, and Sai stepped on top lifting a mic.

"Look at Ino drool over Sai and Sasuke like that. She has no right! She can't have both. Leave something for the rest of us Ino-pig!" All of this was mumbled under Sakura's breath as she crossed her arms glaring at Sai as he began speaking.

"Thank you everyone for being here today, and now let me formally introduce our band for today, The Spiral Fish Cakes," a roar came over the crowd and suddenly the boys in the corner came on the stage with instruments all smiling. And that's when it happened.

She lost her ability to breathe. The room grew dimmer, and he had her complete attention. It was five guys on the stage, but only one of them drew her attention so thoroughly. Later she would recall her childhood friends Kiba and Shino on the stage, but for now the lead singer was all she could think about. He was gorgeous, to put it mildly. He was tan, blonde, blue-eyed, and had a megawatt smile that lit a room and instantly drew people to him.

He started speaking, and she forgot that they were in a crowded room, "I just want to say thank you again and let's get this show on the road! Dattebayo!"

He started singing the one Sakura liked started singing back up with him, but she could only hear her singer, she was enraptured with his voice. Sakura spoke up smiling slyly, "I know all the band members. They're a new up and coming band, but they're getting popular really fast. The one at the drums is Choji, the keyboard is Shino, lead guitarist is Kiba, the singer is Naruto, and finally the most beautiful of them all my man, Sasuke, or at least I'll make him mine."

Hinata glanced up in surprise at her friend's name. She finally stopped staring at Naruto and glanced back to see her old friends. She couldn't remember the last time she saw them, but she vaguely remembered them mentioning joining a band. She smiled she was so happy for them. She believed in them. Still with a smile on her face she glanced back at the lead singer and began to blush. She didn't see the side of his face as she had earlier, but she had a full view as he was staring at her as he sang.

She tried desperately to catch her breath. She knew she was turning redder as the seconds ticked by, and he didn't look away. She couldn't look away either. Those blue eyes were drawing her in consuming her world. She knew Sakura was still talking to her, but all she could hear were the lyrics the boy sang and the way his eyes glittered as he stared at her. Her, not her gorgeous best friend, or any of the other girls in the room, but he was staring at her.

He never broke eye contact with her, and neither could she. She didn't want to miss a moment of this Adonis. She might have been biased, but the live music was much better than the stereo they had earlier. She loved the way his voice resonated within her. She wanted to climb on top of that stage and steal him away and never let him out of her sight again. Before she even realized several songs had played, and he was announcing a short intermission as they rested for the next set.

Instead of walking to the side with the rest of his band mates he jumped off the front end and swaggered over to her with a beautiful smile across his face. He glanced over at Sakura and recognition lit his face, "Sakura! I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, yeah Ino's friends with Sai and she invited me so I asked my roommate," she slung an arm around Hinata and his attention quickly turned back to her with a leering look. She was sure he was undressing her with his eyes and she blushed at the thought.

He held a hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Naruto. Sakura's an old friend of mine."

"Sorry, I'm going to go meet with Sasuke. You two have fun though!" She left with a wave, and when she was behind Naruto's back she winked at Hinata giving her two thumbs up. He stood there awkwardly when she didn't respond fast enough. She glanced back at him in horror and blushed furiously. She grabbed his hand and new she was shaking too earnestly and now she was embarrassed by her earlier fumble and her current one. She dropped his hand like it was on fire and wanted to cover her face and hide. Why was she acting like an idiot?!

He laughed good-naturedly and grinned at her, "How long have you known Sakura?"

"Since our freshmen year. We've been roommates ever since," he was just going to let it go. He wasn't going to comment about how weird she was. She wanted to jump with joy. He was attractive and nice! She could sob tears of joy.

"What's your major? Are you going to be a doctor too?"

She shook her head no, "I don't think I'm quite made for the medical doctor life, but I'd like to get my degree in Psychology."

"A psych major huh? Yeah, I tried to be a physical therapist before the band hit off. You know something to have under my belt in case we couldn't make it big, but I think we're doing pretty good so far," He was always smiling she noted. She would love to get into his head and find out how he ticked, not because of her major, but because she wanted to know him. She wanted to learn the ins and outs of him what made him happy, what made him sad, why does he smile all the time. These were the important questions.

"Do you prefer the band over psychical therapy?"

"They both have their perks, but I think the band makes me happier. I can express myself more. I just want to make people better I guess. Physical therapy I could help them, but with music I can touch the heart of people. I don't think I'm explaining myself well," he laughed embarrassed and scratched his cheek.

She smiled kind-heartedly, "No I understand. I want to help people myself."

He seemed to look at her differently from before as if he was seeing as more than a pretty face. She really hoped he was. She wanted to learn more about him. Just as she was going to ask him a question, she was plowed over into a tight embrace. She stared in surprise until she realized it was the other band members, Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata! I didn't know you were here?! We haven't talked in forever we need to catch up after the party. We have so much to catch up on. How's your cousin Neji? Still a stick in a mud and your sister Hanabi?" She couldn't respond to a single question Kiba was throwing so many out at such a rapid pace. Shino was as stoic as he ever was, only holding her like the brother figure he always was for her.

Naruto glanced at them in surprise, "Kiba you know Hinata?"

They finally stopped hugging her and stepped in between her and Naruto. She could laugh at how their expressions. They were taking on the brotherly roles and protecting her even if they hadn't talked to her in months. It was nice to have such good friends. She giggled, and Naruto glanced at her, now she flushed.

"Yeah we know her, how do you know her?" Kiba leaned towards Naruto and Naruto switched from happy to angry in two seconds. He sneered at Kiba, and Kiba sneered back. Hinata had a feeling this wasn't about her anymore, but about a rivalry.

"I was just introduced by Sakura. What's wrong Kiba? I can't talk to our fans?"

"Not when it's one of my friends, and you're staring at her like she's a glass of water, and you're the thirstiest man on earth." They were practically butting foreheads at this point.

"She's a beautiful woman and I wanted to get to know her. No crime there." Shino stood on the sidelines watching them, but he held an arm out when she threatened to faint at the compliment. She wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore. She was too busy thinking over his words. She was beautiful. Beautiful. He used that word to describe her.

"Idiots! Stop fighting for two seconds we're about to go back on stage," Sasuke came over pulling them apart with Sakura right behind. She was glaring at Naruto and Kiba like they ruined her time alone with him. Sasuke began dragging them back to the stage and Shino followed behind.

Naruto glanced back at her with a desperate look on his face he called out before he reached the stage, "Hinata! Don't leave without my number okay?!"

He was shouting, and nearly everyone at the party glanced at her. She was going to faint, and Shino wasn't there to catch her now. She had to keep it together. She couldn't talk anymore, but she nodded her head yes. He grinned wider and began walking towards the stage himself, and they started their next set of songs.

"Looks like someone is in love," Hinata would never stop blushing. She glared at Sakura, and she laughed holding up her red cup. "To love!"

Hinata lifted her own cup, and they tapped them together. Hinata took a sip from her own as Sakura took a huge gulp. She smiled upon the stage where Naruto was staring back at her. She was glad she'd come to this party.


End file.
